TUFF Arthur: Waiting For The End
by Voltalia the Majestic One
Summary: Arthur's 4th grade experience doesn't go off to a good start when his kindergarten-age sister, D.W., is kidnapped by The Chameleon. After seeking help from T.U.F.F. in Petropolis, will he get his sister back?
1. Chapter 1

T.U.F.F Arthur: Waiting for the End

by voltaliathemajesticone

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In a house in Elwood City, 9-year-old Arthur Timothy Read groaned to himself as he looked gloomily at the calendar. Tomorrow was the end of the cheerful, playful, frolicsome days of summer and the loathsome beginning of 4th grade. Simultaneously, his little sisters, 5-year-old Dora Winifred (or D.W.) Read and 2-year-old Kate Read, anticipated the days where they would be old enough to go to school: kindergarten for D.W. and preschool for Kate. While reminiscing about the old days when he and his friends hung out by the pool and were playing outside, the aardvark boy was suddenly interrupted by his littlest sister.

"Brother! Brother!" Kate cried out. She was wearing a hot pink shirt with an orange frilly skirt that reached to her knees and ruby dress shoes. Her hair, which she got from their father, complimented her face rather nicely and was adorned with a cute little yellow bow.

"What is it, Kate?" Arthur responded to the beckon. Then he groaned again. "Let me guess. You gave Pal animal crackers again?" (Pal was the family's dog, more specifically, Arthur's dog.)

"No, Artie." Kate answered. "Wook what I'm wearwing." Arthur looked closely at the outfit and thought for a moment. "Whatcha think?"

"I think it looks great on you, Kate," Arthur replied a few seconds later. "Why don't you rub your fashion sense into D.W's face?"

"How do I do that?"

"Oh, I forgot. You're 2. Just brag about how cute you look."

"OK."

Kate ran off to D.W.'s room. Arthur, after watching his sister leave, decided he was going to call up his best friend, Buster Baxter. He was a white rabbit who could practically eat anything, because he was always hungry. Anyway, he called up his friend.

"Hey, Buster," Arthur greeted in a half-glumly, half-cheerfully tone.

"Arthur, are you ready for school tomorrow?" Buster asked.

"Not really. I wish we had more time to have fun in the sun with our friends."

"So do I, but I can't wait to see what they're serving for lunch tomorrow."

"Yeah, I wonder what they're serving in the cafeteria."

"Guess we'll have to find out tomorrow. See you at school?"

"You know it."

Arthur hung up and decided to resume looking at the calendar. He was _definitely _not looking forward to this.


	2. Chapter 2

T.U.F.F Arthur: Waiting for the End

by voltaliathemajesticone

Chapter 2: The T.U.F.F Side

Meanwhile in Petropolis, a black-and-white dog and a molly cat with tan fur and black hair were chasing down a Ninetales with black fur and red eyes. The Ninetales was holding a tiny black-and-white kitten with orange ear spots in his mouth and he did not try to look concerned about whether or not he would be caught.

"You're not taking Maisy anywhere, Constantine!" Kitty Katswell yelled out.

The little kitten whimpered from the mood of the chase and tried to look back at her mother, but Constantine sank his teeth deeper into her skin.

"Oh, no? Keep chasing me and I'll kill your daughter," Constantine threatened.

As he sprinted more and more, he seemed to be going at 150 miles per hour. Finally, Dudley Puppy lunged himself at Constantine. Once on top, he gently grabbed Maisy from the vulpoid's mouth. Constantine, without warning, ran out from underneath and into a tree, where he would make his escape.

"Nice work, Dudley. You saved her. You saved our daughter." Kitty congratulated.

She was grateful that Maisy at least wasn't injured anymore. Ever since she was born on Valentine's Day after 9 weeks of pregnancy, every villain in town they fought, including some they were unfamiliar with, sought after the kitten for the reason that she of course was the daughter of two secret agents working for the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (or T.U.F.F).

"It was nothing, Kitty," Dudley responded. "It's just what we do."

Dudley was still a bit new to the spy lifestyle. Ever since T.U.F.F recruited him after capturing three of the most wanted villains in Petropolis (he was actually after his tennis ball) and assigned him to be partners with Kitty Katswell, Dudley had matured quite a bit, which had really impressed his mother, Peg Puppy.

"Come on, Maisy," Kitty cooed. "Let's go home."

Kitty and Dudley walked back to their house, with Kitty holding the wounded female kitten in her arms.

Maisy was in great danger and they knew it. The Diabolical Order of Mayhem (or D.O.O.M) had the greatest interest in Maisy, because the leader, Verminious Snaptrap, was hoping to train Maisy in the art of evildoing and make her one of his minions, besides his henchmen Francisco the alligator, Ollie the British possum, and his brother-in law Larry the shrew.

Just as they had gotten inside, they were suddenly interrupted by a beep from Dudley's watch.

It was none other than Chief Herbert Dumbrowski.

"Dudley, Kitty, report back to T.U.F.F headquarters immediately," the chief demanded.

"Aw, Chief," Dudley whined. "We just got home."

"Keswick has something to show you, so that's why you need to go right away." the chief responded.

Keswick, an ambiguous mammal, was one of T.U.F.F's greatest scientists, who had a distinguishable speech impediment. Apparently, he had just invented yet another weapon for T.U.F.F to use against the villains they fought.

After leaving Maisy with her grandma, Peg, arriving at T.U.F.F headquarters and going inside to Keswick's lab, they were in for a treat.

"Dudley, K-K-Kitty, allow me to introduce you my newest c-c-creation. Behold! The P-P-Paralyzing Ray!" Keswick proudly announced.

The Paralyzing Ray had a Technicolor palette and looked much like a water gun. It had a switch that changed the severity of the paralysis as indicated by numbers and an easily graspable handle so it would be a cinch to whip out during a battle.

"Wow!" Dudley exclaimed, easily impressed. "It looks so cool!"

"This is almost guaranteed to easily capture such bad guys as The Chameleon, Birdbrain, Snaptrap, and many more." Keswick said. "But I must w-w-w-warn you about what will happen if it falls into the wrong hands."

"What if it does fall into the wrong hands?" Kitty asked curiously.

"The P-P-Paralyzing Ray would be used to disable us and law enforcement so we would be powerless to stop the evildoers. They would even go so f-f-far as to use it to…" He gulped.

"To what? To what?" Dudley jumped up and down anxiously.

"To take over the world…." Keswick grimly concluded.

"Anyway…" Chief Herbert Dumbrowski began. "The Chameleon has once again just broken out of prison and it's up to you two to stop him again!"

"Before you go…" Keswick said. "Take the Paralyzing Ray with you. It will be most useful against him once you have him c-c-cornered."

"Thanks, Keswick." Kitty said gratefully.

The two agents then left to go after the first criminal they defeated together.


End file.
